1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to poles or pilings and encircling protective jackets or shells.
2. Prior Art
Deterioration of wooden poles or posts and pilings exposed to the weather and outside environment is a common problem. Deterioration at the ends of wooden posts and pilings due to exposure to the weather, and a solution to the problem is described in the aforementioned copending application. An additional problem experienced with pilings used along shore lines is deterioration at the high tide splash line. Also, wooden poles embedded in the ground tend to rapidly deteriorate at the ground line. In the past, deterioration of piling or pole portions intermediate the ends was primarily inhibited by the use of wood preservatives.
Deterioration of pilings and poles at the splash or ground line is primarily caused by insects, worms, and other organisms harbored by the wood. Where the wood is moist and there is sufficient oxygen, these insects, worms and other organisms become active within the wood and bore, chew or otherwise destroy the wood, directly weakening the piling or pole and facilitating subsequent rot. Deterioration of pilings at the splash line has become more prevalent as environmental efforts have resulted in cleaner water, which contains higher concentrations of oxygen that support aquatic life. Poles embedded in the ground deteriorate in a zone that extends several inches above and below the ground level. This is apparently due to the availability in that zone of both oxygen and moisture that creates an environment most attractive to organisms. Wood preservatives, bags or caps over the ends of poles, and sheet-like wrappings have not provided adequate protection to these intermediate areas, and in particular have not protected adequately against abrasion or been sufficiently resistant to puncture, or effectively isolated the area from moisture and oxygen to prevent this type of deterioration.